From Bad to Worse
by Rae357
Summary: During Spin City a familiar looking young woman comes through a time portal looking for Chris. Who is she?  And what does she want?   I'm not sure about this story but my friend wanted me to post it so I am.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

"Who are you?" Paige demanded of the white-blonde haired girl who looked to be in her early twenties and had just walked through a time portal in the attic. Both Phoebe and Leo stood tense remembering the last person to come from the future, Bianca. The girl slow raised her hands in front of her in the common sign of surrender.

"My name is Eleni Shaw and I come from the future. I am looking for Chris." The blonde girl, Eleni, told them slowly. The two witches and one elder exchnged looks.

"How do you know Chris?" Phoebe asked her. The only one who could confirm her identity and status as friend or foe was Chris, who at the moment was locked in the basment because he got infected by the Spider Demon.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you more until I speak with him." Eleni informed them. The girl looked regretful.

"Well you can't speak to him unless you answer us. How are we suppose to know you aren't here to kill him?" Paige asked forefully. Her hands were on her hims and her eyes were narrowed. Leo watched the girl warily, unsure whether to trust her with his sons life.

"We can trust her." Phoebe told the other two while staring at the girl. Leo and Paige turned to her, incredulous. "I can sense it. She's telling the truth. She would tell us more but she's afraid of saying something wrong." Phoebe explained. Eleni smiled and nodded.

"Fine. We'll trust you, for now, but you still can't speak will Chris yet." Paige told Eleni who put her hands down and frowned.

"Why not?" Eleni asked them. The other three exchanged glances again.

"Well, Chris was recently infected by a Spider Demon. He's locked in the basment. When Leo tried to talk to him Chris attacked him so it would be dangerous for you to speak to him right now." Phoebe eventually explained. Eleni looked thoughtful then turned and headed for the stairs. The other three quickly follwed her protesting, but before they could stop her she vanished into the basement.

Once Eleni got half-way down the stairs Chris walked out of the shadows to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her confused. Eleni swiftly pinned the infected witchlighter to the wall using her aerokinesis powers. Chris struggled and glared at her.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded. Eleni almost snorted at how much he sounded like Paige. She slowly walked up to him.

"I come from the future, not your future and farther than you have come from. I came to help you and i have things I need to tell you, but I don't believe you will care much at the moment so it will have to wait until after the Spider Demon is killed." Eleni informed him. Chris looked confused and wary. He quickly scanned her features and froze as he realized she looked familar. He raised his eyes to look into hers. They were the same as his. Eleni stared back for a moment before she walked backto the top of the steps and released Chris from her aerokinetic hold.

"You still haven't given me your name." Chris called to the white-blond haired young woman as her hand rested on the door handle.

'My name is Eleni Aura Shaw-Halliwell. We will speak more once you are cured.' Chris' eyes widened as the girl's voice responded in his mind. Before he could call her back she was out the door and he heard the lock click back into place.

Once Eleni emerged from the basement she told the others she would leave for now and keep out of their way, but she would be back later, Chris would know where to find her. Then she orbed away.

Chris collapsed on the couch in the backroom of P3 after orbing away from the bridge and Leo. He sighed as he closed his eyes. Then he jumped, eyes snapping open as a voice spoke from the corner by the door.

"So, your cured. Ready to talk?" Eleni asked as she sat down next to him. He turned and looked at her suprised.

"Eleni..." He said as he once again took in her familar features. He looked like he wanted to say more but was unsure of his words, half-afraid he was wrong and half-afraid he was right.

"You've probably figured out who I am by now, but your not sure, right? Well your right. I'm your daughter. My mother is Romy Jaye Shaw. I was born in December 2027." Eleni told him. Chris sucked in a sharp breath as her words registered. This girl sitting in front of him was his daughter. She looked just like Romy except with his eyes. Then he frowned remebering her earlier words to him when he was infected.

"You said you were from the future, but not my future. What does that mean?" Chris asked his future daughter.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. You came here to change the future and you did. I come from the new future." Eleni answered. Chris' eyes widened in shock. He did it? He really changed the future? He frowned again, thinking.

"If I suceeded and changed the future then what are you doing here? I doubt you would just come to tell me I did it." Chris questioned. Eleni looked away from him with sad eyes. Chris gently reached out and turned her back towards him. "Eleni, what happened?" Chris asked softly. Eleni swallowed.

"You did change the future. You were killed in this timeline just as you were born, but you returned to the future on your birthday in 2028 in the newtime line and you had memories of both timelines. You did change the future. You mom, aunts, uncles, and cousins didn't die when they did in the first timeline and Wyatt didn't turn evil when he did the first time." Eleni informed him quietly.

"But?" Chris pressed gently as he watched her face. Eleni turned and looked him in the eye.

"Wyatt didn't come out as evil in 2020 like in the first timeline. Your changes gave us ten extra years." Eleni told him after she took a deep breath. Chris froze and stared at her in shock. Even after he changed things Wyatt still turned evil?

"Then what turned him?" Chris asked her. Eleni shrugged.

"No one ever figured it out. You thought it was Gideon. He kidnapped Wyatt when Piper was in labor with you. He's the one who killed you. You all thought that maybe the trauma of Gideon trying to kill him and kidnapping him to the underworld might have been what turned him, but you changed that. Leo got to him and killed Gideon before he could really do any damage. We think that maybe what Gideon did just made Wyatt turn sooner." Eleni told him of the future events. Eleni looked at him helplessly as Chris just looked stunned.

"An Elder? Gideon wasnt Wyatt dead? He kidnaps him and kills me?" Chris asked incredulous. It was nearly unbelieveable, but he knew his daughter wouldn't lie to him. Chris turned to her. "Did you all have any theories on what could have turned him?" Chris asked her.

"Well mom was thinking that maybe it was just the power. That he had too much and it went to his head. She thought maybe if some of his powers were bound he wouldn't turn. Dad said it was possible, but he was leaning more towards a person turning him, he thought someone did something too him or influenced him with ideas and stuff." Eleni revealed hopefully. Chris looked thoughtful.

"That sounds promising, but the sisters and Leo are dead set against binding his powers. I've already tried to convince them." Chris told her. Eleni frowned.

"Maybe with the new knoweldge that even with all of your guys efforts he still turns in the future and the fact that he can keep some of his powers like orbing, his forcefield, and the telekinetic orbing or something. With the forcefield he can protect himself, with the orbing he can get away and he can use the telekinetic orbing to fight back." Eleni suggested. Chris nodded thoughtful.

"That might work. We can talk to them about it tomorrow. Right now I need some sleep and I'm sure you do too if you just came from an evil future that was anything like mine." chris replied as he started gathering blankets and pillows. Eleni grimaced as she got up and help him.

"You actually said it was worse in my time than in the original timeline. In the original Wyatt had only been in power for about seven years and in my time he has been in power for twenty." Eleni stated as she helped lay out the pillows and blankets on the couch. Chris stopped for a moment and looked over at her in horror, apparetnly trying to imagine a world where his brother had been in power for that long.

"You really need to sleep." He told her as he handed her one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. He turned his back as she changed and she did the same for him. Then they both climbed into the makesift bed on the couch. It was small so Eleni was almost laying on top of him, but it was comfortable. Both being from a future with an evil like Wyatt they knew how important it was to share and take comfort in what they could. So that night Chris slept peacefully in what seemed like years while holding his future daughter.


	2. Petition SOPA

Sorry This isn't a new chapter, but something I feel is incredibly important... please go to this site and sign..

http : / sopastrike . com / strike


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

(Note: Eleni comes from 2050 in the 2nd timeline)

2035...Second Timeline

"Mommy, what's wrong?" A small voice asked. Melinda Halliwell looked down to see her six year old son looking up at her. She quickly looked away. The boy looked so much like his father, she could barely stand it. She raised her hand to wipe the tears, she hadn't been aware of shedding, away. Then she heard the baby start fussing and got up to get her. Primrose was only about a year old and was the product of one of Benjy's enraged attacks. She didn't notice her son, Paskal, frown with sadness as she ignored him.

She had fallen in love with Benjy when she had been just seventeen. He had been one of her oldest brother, Wyatt's, friends and had been twenty-one. Her parents had loved him. She had been so happy when after four years of being together she found out she was pregnant. She had been twenty-one and Bejy had been twenty-five. She'd been afriad of his reaction, but he'd been estatic. Wyatt and their parents, aunts, and cousins had been excited as well. Of course by then Wyatt and his wife had just had thier first child, a son named Christopher Wyatt Halliwell. The only one who seemed unhappy, or maybe concered would be a better word, was her other older brother, Chris. She'd called him one day, he having willingly moved/kicked out of the manor by his parents when he'd been fifteen and they had found out his girlfriend, Bianca, who was a Phoenix and six years older than Chris was pregnant. None of the family except her and Wyatt even knew where he was. Chris had been worried like any older brother who found out his baby sister was pregnant would be, but he'd seemed happy once he saw who excited and happy she was.

She should have listened to Chris' instincts, he was always right. He'd had a bad feeling about Benjy when she first introduced them. She'd put it off as him being the big brother and being overprotective. Maybe if she had listened she'd be happy now.

When her mother and aunts had been killed about a year after Paskal's birth and Wyatt had revealed himself as evil she'd been shocked. When her long-time boyfriend and father of her son had revealed himself to be an evil demon she'd been horrified. Benjy had kidnapped her and Paskal and taken them to Wyatt's headquarters. She'd tried to escape and contact Chris or any of her family who hadn't been killed or turned with Wyatt, but this had only enraged Benjy to the point of violence and abuse.

Benjy hadn't been the only who had turned out to really be an evil demon. Her cousin Patricia's husband, Roland Warwick, had also been revealed, but unlike her Patricia had no problem with this and willingly followed Roland with their daughter Paget to the side of evil. To prove her loyalty to Wyatt Patricia had killed her own baby sister, Penelope, three years after the initial takeover and taken her powers for herself while Roland killed Penelope's boyfriend Vance and gave the boy's power to Wyatt. Penelope had been only twenty and Vance had been twenty-three. Patricia's older sister Prudence had been devastated to lose both her sisters. She very well might have taken her own life if not for the daughter, Phebe after her grandmother, she had given birth to the very year Penelope had been killed.

Patricia hadn't been the only one to turn though. Another of her cousins, Kat, and her husband, Isaac, had turned only a year after Wyatt's takeover bringing their year-old Son, Pyry, with them. Kat's twin sister, Tamora, had been angry and disappointed and might have come after her sister herself if it hadn't been for her own one-year old daughter, Priti.  
>She knew her cousins who were still good were with Chris and his family somewhere safe from Wyatt and the demons. She knew they were fighting, still hopeful. She also knew they thought her to be dead so there would be no chance of a rescue mission for her.<br>-

2040... Second Timeline...

"MOMMY!" A loud voice complained. Thirty-three year old Kat looked over at the children playing. She sighed upon spoting the problem.

"Priska, darling, please release your brother." Kat requested as she looked at her oldest, her son Pyry, who's feet had been encased in ice by his baby sister, Priska's, molecular inhibition power. The five-year old looked very disappointed before she looked at her brother's frozen feet. A moment later ten year-old Pyry fell forward flat on his face after being released. Prosper burst into giggles. Kat looked over at the boy. He was the same age as Priska and had been her brother's son. Of course Henry had been killed before he even knew he was going to be a father and Kristi, Prosper's mother, had been held captive till the boy was born and then she too had been killed. The newborn had been given to Kat to raise. At first she had wanted nothing to do with what she saw as a weak disgrace. Henry had been an adopted mortal and Kristi a weak witch with only the power of nature enhancement which she passed onto her son, but the boy had also developed the power of chaneling the elements, changing his aunt's oppionion of him.

"It looks like she's getting a good handle on her powers." Kat's cousin, Patricia, remarked sitting next to her holding three year-old Patience, Patricia's youngest daughter. Her other two were playing a game of tag. The oldest, eleven year-old Paget, was flying around the room keeping just out of her younger seven year-old sister, Pandora's, reach.

"Yes. All of the children seem to have good control of their powers very early." Kat agreed. Just then an explosion rocked the entire mansion and the children fell to the ground, Kat and Patricia barley managing to stay seated and in Patricia's case keep a hold of her daughter so she didn't go tumbling to the ground. Not a second later both Isaac, Kat's husband, and Roland, Patricia's husband, ran in.

"The Resistance is attacking. Get the children out of here." Roland ordered before both males ran out of the room. Kat and Patricia glanced at each other before gathering their children and Kat orbed them all to a warded apartment across town. Zula, Wyatt's wife, was already there with tweleve year-old Christopher, nine year-old Henri, five year-old, Zuza, and three year-old Sari. Then in a swirl of blue and white orbs, Melinda, Wyatt's little sister, appeared with her two children, eleven year-old Paskal and six year-old Primrose. The thirty-three year-old looked worried. Kat sneered. Probably worried for those resistance traitors. Wyatt and Melinda's own brother, Chris, was the leader.


End file.
